Rameus
Rameus: Necromancer 8, Cleric 7; Medium Human; HD: 7d8 + 8d4(HP 68) Init: +0, Speed: 30' AC: 14 (Ring of Protection +2, Bracers of Armour +2) BAB: +9/Grap +8; Attacks: Quarter Staff, +8 melee, Dagger +8 melee, Or +9 ranged (10'); Damage: Quarter Staff, 1d6-1, Dagger 1d4-1; Special: Extra 1st Level Feat, Extra Skill Points Saves: Fort +7 Ref +4 Will +14 Abilities: Str 8 Dex 10 Con 10 Int 16 Wis 16 Cha 16 Skills (55 Cleric, 40 Wizard): Concentration +17 (+0), Craft, Jeweler +7 (+3), Heal+10 (+3), Knowledge, Arcana +17 (+3), Knowledge, Planes +10 (+3), Knowledge, Religion +17 (+3), Spellcraft +17 (-1) Feats: Summon Familiar, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (Necromancy), Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Extra Turning, Improved Turning, Brew Potion, Craft Wand; Class Features: Rebuke Undead, Extra Necromancy spells, Death Domain (Death Touch once per day), Magic Domain (+ half Cleric level to Wizard levels), Necromancy Specialist (Forbidden Illusion and Abjuation) Wizard Spells: 4+1/5+1/4+1/4+1/2+1) 0: Touch of Fatigue (x2), Flare, Daze; 1: Chill Touch, Ray of Enfeeblement, Burning Hands, Shocking Grasp, Magic Missile; 2: Ghoul Touch, Acid Arrow (x3), Web; 3: Vampiric Touch (x2) Lightning Bolt, Spectral Hand (Extended), Protecion From Arrows (Extended); 4: Contagion, Enervation, Fly (Extended); Cleric Spells: 6/5+1/4+1/3+1/1+1/ Typical Cleric Spell Selection: 0: Magic Aura, Light, Resistance (x2), Virtue (x2); 1: Doom, Bane, Cause Fear, Shield of Faith, Cure Light Wounds (x2); 2: Cure Moderate Wounds (x2), Hold Person, Silence, Death Knell; 3: Animate Dead, Dispel Magic, Cure Serious Wounds, Magic Vestment; 4: Summon Monster 4, Death Ward; Equipment : Quarter Staff, Dagger, Wand of Acid Arrow, Wand of Lightning Bolt, Wand of Hold Person, Ring of Protection +2, Bracers of Armour +2, Pearl of Power (3rd level Spells), Phylactery of Undead Command (As Phylactery of Undead Turning but Evil), Potion of Cure Critical Wounds (x5) Misc Equipment : Paper, Ink, Holy Symbol, Black Silk Robes, Fine white holy vestments, assorted religious paraphenilia. Rameus was always fascinated with death. He grew up in a very isolated and highly religous villiage, when one day a sick traveller wandered into town. He was taken in and cared for, and the good will of the people of his villiage doomed them. Within 3 days 8 out of every 10 villagers was dead. The priest was among the first. Young Rameus was among the last 4 in the villiage to survive, along with a few tradesmen and the mortician. He was taken in and raised by the mortician, and trained as an apprentice. The mortician had gone mad with the death of his family, and lashed out at Rameus, alternating between beating him and neglecting him. He spent his entire youth serving the church and dealing with the dead. Rameus took custodianship of the church, and when checking the crypts, he found a hidden crypt that held the posessions of a long deceased Necromancer, as well as the holy writings of a long forgotten god of death. He studied hard and gained dark knowledge, hoping to find some reason for why his life went from idyllic to nightmarish. He was easy prey for the darker powers, and took to them quite well. He pleged his allegiance to the darker powers he discovered, and during a service, he poisoned the offering, killing the rest of his villiage, except for the mortician. The mortician he tortured to death himself over the course of a year. He is now the only living person in his long forgotten town, but he is always willing to help travelers. Rameus spends his days reading the profane bibles of his faith, learning all he can about death. The town he lives in is kept in great repair, and is very clean. He will greet passers by in the town with open arms and great kindness, offering to share dinner with any who wish it. But after a short time, he will turn on his guests and try to kill them. He can control any of the undead in the town, as he has raised most of them. Tactics: Rameus has a wide spell selection, but his multiclassing has kept him from hitting higher level spells. Self preservation is high on his list of priorities, which is why he has a number of healing spells available, as well as having the means to create wands and potions of healing. Rameus likes to raise undead, and there are plenty of Zombies and Skeletons in the area for him to call up as re-enforcements. In combat, he will use Fly, Protection from Arrows, and Magical Vestment spells to stay out of harms way as best he can, and use Spectral Hand to deliver touch spells. As needed, he will deliver Cause wounds spells to the opponents. Keep in mind that because of the Magic domain, his spells are cast as an 11th level caster. Category:CR 14 Category:Human Category:Cleric Category:Wizard